Feel Good Inc
by SelenaEde
Summary: Faith loved dancing. The swaying and moving helped her think. It was freeing to her. She did her best thinking while dancing. And that’s what she was doing right now. Dancing. Fuffy, I guess.


**DISCLAIMAH:** Me no owny Buffy. Or the Song I Kissed a Girl. Or Katy Perry... or the songs Feel Good Inc. and DARE or Gorillaz.. I own nothinggggggggggggg XD Hope you enjoy. Probably won't. Review? XD

**Feel Good Inc.**

_You've got to press it on you  
You just think it  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE_

Faith loved dancing. The swaying and moving helped her think. It was freeing to her. She did her best thinking while dancing. And that's what she was doing right now. Dancing. The pulsing rhythmic beat of the music pounded through the air and Faith danced.

She was dancing for two reasons this night. One was to think. The other was to escape. Escape from the girls, the potentials, for this one night. They had adopted her as their unofficial leader and snuffed Buffy. Faith felt incredibly bad. She came back to help, fully prepared to take orders from B, hopefully mend their friendship and maybe something more… But instead the potentials decide to make her leader.

Faith knew she was not good with leadership. With leadership comes power and power had a tendency to go straight to her head. They all remembered what happened last time power went to her head. She lost it and along with her sense of dignity and right and wrong she lost everything. Her freedom, her sanity and most of all the one person who tried to befriend her. She had lost B.

She danced faster, catching up to the beat of the current song; _I Kissed a Girl_ by Katy Perry. The song was oddly ironic. Faith uttered a chuckle as she danced, before losing herself to her thoughts again.

No matter how hard she tried, she had never been able to redeem herself in Buffy's eyes. Angel's, sure, but not Buffy. Buffy was too anal to accept the change and that was what bothered her. It bothered Faith because the two reasons she had tried to change were Angel and Buffy. It was because she felt that she had to make it up to them. To mend it. Angel never gave up on her, but Buffy…

Faith had hurt Buffy too much for her too get over it quickly. Angel had over two hundred years under his belt too learn not to hold grudges, but B… well B was an entirely different story.

Faith danced closer to a random guy who was by himself while she thought of Buffy. She couldn't help herself, and besides, the guy didn't seem too mind. He didn't seem to mind at all.

Buffy… the name brought her face to Faith's mind. Her perfect face with her amazing hair and beautiful smile… Faith smirked. Did she have the hotts for Ms. Summers? That was the understatement of the year. Faith thought Buffy was amazing and that was the other reason she came back to help. Not only did she want to see if she could help them and mend her friendship with Buffy, but she also wanted to see if something more could be grown from the ashes.

Once upon a time three years ago, when Faith had come out of a coma and she ran into Buffy, she felt something. She realized that one of the problems she had with Buffy was sexual tension. That was when she realized that she had the hotts for Buffy. Faith knew she wasn't the only one who felt the tension, B felt it too. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. During their fight when they ended up switching bodies, Faith felt it. She knew B did too.

As she danced closer to the guy, she noticed he had red hair that was in and array of spikes. He looked oddly familiar… She smirked. Soon she was pressed right up against him and he had his hands on her waist. Perfect. That was just what she wanted. She smirked at the fact that she still ad her ability to get what she wanted.

The song changed, and a familiar beat burst through the speakers. After a second she noticed that it was _DARE_ by Gorillaz, a favorite band of Dawn's.

She smiled a little at the thought of Dawn. Dawn was a sweetie. She really did care for her big sister B. At first the hostility towards Faith that the girl held was a little amusing, but after a few days Dawn had let her guard down enough to hang with Faith a bit. Faith was surprised at how similar that Buffy and Dawn could be.

Faith's thought's drifted back to Buffy and how she hoped that she could become something more than a friend to the perky blond slayer. At first she thought she'd be able to do it. Buffy was a little hostile towards her still but Faith was sure that she could win Buffy over eventually. That was when she found out about Buffy and Spike's little sexcapades. Faith wouldn't lie. That came as a shock and once that shock wore off, she was a little hurt.

Now Faith had to settle for being the leader, unwillingly de-crowning Buff at her own game. She didn't want to be leader, in fact she protested against it but the potentials didn't care. They thought she was better than B because she was less strict. Now Spike had gone off to go cheer her up and be the hero. Why couldn't it be Faith instead?

Faith growled as she danced even closer to the mysteriously familiar redhead. He had the same air around him as she did. Desperation. Need. Want.

Faith's mind wandered back to Buffy once again. She couldn't very well tell Buffy now. The rocking boat that was Buffy and Faith's friendship would be rocked even more if she did. She didn't even know how much their growing friendship had deteriorated because of the potential's passing leadership over to her.

She sighed quietly at the thought of the fact that she may have lost Buffy as a friend. If she had lost B as a friend then she most likely lost her chance with Buffy as the something more that she wanted and that Buffy wanted at one point in time.

Faith couldn't take it anymore. All of these thoughts of Buffy combined with practically grinding on this mystery man were making her incredibly horny. She turned to face the guy and looked into his green eyes. She glanced him over as he glanced her over. They looked each other in the eyes and a message seemed to pass between them; you'll do. As Faith stared at him the 'you'll do' message switched to soemthign else that also matched her look; don't I know you?

Faith reached up and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. He returned the kiss passionately. Before they knew it they were making out while they danced, their hands all over each other. After a few moments they each broke away for air as the song ended.

"Oz," he smirked at her, and her mind worked furiously to place him.

"Faith," she answered, smirking back, seemingly trying to place her as well.

The song switched to another Gorillaz song that Faith was familiar with; _Feel Good Inc_.

Faith looked at the man before her, the man who was oddly alike her.

"Do you have somewhere, private, we can go?" Faith asked, knowing that this man too had to be escaping from relationship issues. She knew he wouldn't say no.

"Yes," was his simple answer as the beat pulsed through the floor. Faith placed a teasing kiss on Oz's lips and smirked.

"Lead the way," she said as Oz smirked back. The broken man led the broken Slayer to the exit. Towards the place he was staying. Towards temporary sanctuary.

"_**Feel good, AHHHHahahahah,"**_ the voice of the character that Faith recognized as Russel echoed through the dance floor as she walked.

Faith sighed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be led away. _'Anything to feel good, right?' _Was the only though she had as they left. _'Anything to feel good.'_

And she was right. She'd do anything to feel good.


End file.
